


A spy, you say?

by caribou_cash



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Other, Undercover AU, sleeve line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/pseuds/caribou_cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeve Line Undercover AU drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	A spy, you say?

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just get ~*inspired*~

Jamie sighed. They told him the mission was going to be a long one, he just never expected it to be this long. Tyler, Valeri, and him had been undercover with the Russian mob for over 6 months now. They told him it was only going to be a month, 3 months tops.

Jamie sighed again and got onto his motorbike. He popped the collar of his leather jacket, a habit he picked up from Tyler, who said it made them look cool. That loser nerd. He drove to the rendezvous point all 3 of them had agreed on  
~~~~~~~~  
Jamie and Tyler had always been the top students at the Academy. Yeah, the SPY Academy. They seemed to naturally gravitate to each other, despite Jamie being a few years ahead than Tyler. Jamie had been Tyler’s handler, and after Ty graduated, they were partnered together.

Valeri, well, Valeri was a different story. He came from a family of Russian aristocrats, but he never really enjoyed it; it wasn’t for him. He wanted to give to the world. Val began to work for Interpol at 17, and his career sort of flourished. At 19, he was being sent off on his undercover mission.  
~~~~~~~~  
Tyler sat on the hood of the borrowed sports car as he waited for his partners. It was a real classy number with a victory green paint job; their color. He smirked. It was oh so subtle.. and it looked fucking cool.

Him and Jamie had always been a natural duo, but having met Val a few months ago made them an unstoppable trio. No one had ever suspected them, they were attractive, and Val was actually Russian. It worked out well; it always did.  
~~~~~~~~  
Jamie showed up first. He took off his helmet and ran a hand through his recently shorn hair. Just cause he wasn’t home didn’t mean he could look trashy. He nodded at Tyler.

“Hey Benny-Boy!”

“Hi Tyler. Val here yet?” He got off his bike.

“Nah. ” Ty scooted over on the hood of the car and patted the space next to him. “Come. Sit with me.”

Jamie shook his head, but obliged. They stayed like that for a while until the faint hum of a car could be heard. Valeri pulled up right next to them and killed the engine. He looks at them over his sunglasses.

“Sup nerds?” He opens the door and gets out to reveal a really nice expensive suit he was wearing without a button down shirt. Jamie looked at him quizzically; Tyler laughed and wolf whistled.

“Wow. Oh my god, slay Val.”

“What?”

Jamie sighed as he slid off the hood of the car. “I don’t have time for this.. You guys ready to go?”

Tyler nodded and followed him into Val’s car. Val climbed back into the car and stuck the key into the ignition. Just a few more months, and they’d finally be able to go home.


End file.
